


Once the Ice Thaws (Gruvia Week 2017)

by chantingwrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia Week 2017, You Are My Sunshine Song, bishi-kun, gruvia child, still moving my writing to AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantingwrites/pseuds/chantingwrites
Summary: Since 2017 had FT wrapped up as a series, the drabbles reflect the changes in Gray and Juvia towards the end of the series and after. Drabble collection for all the fics I wrote for Gruvia Week 2017.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Passion: Made with Love

**Disclaimer:** Precious Juvia, and Gray Kuutsunbuster do not belong to me (sads). Mashima-sensei created them and he has full rights to do what he wants with them. I just borrow the couple to fulfil my shipper needs and headcanons.

 **Setting:** I feel like this could be set anywhere from post-416, the Avatar one-year timeskip to post-Ch. 453, or even pre-Ch. 545 timeskip. So please, suit yourselves!

 **Prompt:** Passion

* * *

Juvia walked back and forth between her bedroom and living room, taking an assortment of Gray-sama plushies and crafts with her, but her thoughts drifting and distracted. Gray-sama said he wanted to meet her in her dorm today, and it's kept her anxious all morning. Gray has never set foot into her dorm in Fairy's Hill. She wasn't sure how or what he'd think about all the… dolls, plushies, and crafts she made.

As she bent down to pick up a bundle of towels embolded with "Gray-sama 3" and smaller Gray-sama plushies on her couch and coffee table, she thought back to when he accepted her food, and accepted her… body pillow, if not unwillingly. Juvia's brows furrowed, her hold on her creations tighter. Gray-sama wasn't put off by them, but seeing the rest she hasn't shown him? Will he be disgusted? Will he brush it off as nothing? Will he like it? Her heart clenched a little at the thought.

She grunted as she lifted up one of the bigger Gray-sama plushies off the floor. Just as she was halfway to her room, she hears Gray coming in…

"Hey Juv –" Gray-sama stooped mid-greeting, simply gazing at the sight before him, "uh…"

His expression was unreadable. It was one of shock sure, but Juvia couldn't find anything else… She stuttered, her nerves getting the better of her, "Ju-Juvia can explain, Gray-sama!"

She was glad the Gray-sama plushie somewhat hid her face from him. She can feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

_Oh, now Juvia's really done it! Is he mad?! Why isn't he saying anything?_

"You need some help?" She felt the weight lessening as he took the plushie from her.

"Wha… oh! Um, sure. Thank you…" surprised and confused with Gray-sama's lack of irritation to what he had stumbled on, Juvia follows him. However, realising he's headed for her bedroom, and that she had haphazardly left all her other Gray-sama arts and crafts in there, she dashed.

"Waiiittt! Gray-sama!" Juvia held up her arms to block his way to the bedroom door just as he was a foot away.

"Huh? What is it?" Gray-sama's head peeked out from the Gray-sama plushie he was holding.

"Juvia… Juvia needs to tidy up her room a bit!" she knew it was a lie, but she had to keep Gray-sama away for just a while!

"I don't mind. I mean, you've seen my house, it's a lot messier than this." Gray-sama shifted his weight to keep a hold of the Gray-sama plushie he's holding. Juvia couldn't help but admit that it was rather cute seeing him holding what she's made so carefully.

"I-it's.. Juvia has womanly things lying around!" she lied again, her cheeks feeling hotter than ever.

"Um, er, right. Here you go then." Blushing, Gray-sama handed the plushie to her, "I'll wait for you in the living room, 'kay?"

Crisis averted, she released a breath she didn't realise she'd held.

_Wait! There are still things outside in the living room!_

Once Juvia put down the giant Gray-sama plushie in her bedroom, she ran back to the living room. Yet Juvia came to halt as she saw Gray-sama holding one of her crafts and… smiling?

"Hey, so you got um.. your room sorted out?" he looked up to greet her, still holding on to the plushie in his hands.

"Oh, yes…" Juvia wanted to ask him about it, but she still felt flustered and nervous from what he walked into before.

"Cool..."

The two fell into an awkward silence, both of them still embarrassed about what happened earlier. Though Juvia noticed Gray-sama's attention falling back to the smaller Gray-sama plushie. His eyes were gentle, and he showed just the slightest of smiles, she was sure he probably wasn't aware of it. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she plucked up the courage to ask, "Gray-sama… doesn't mind that Juvia makes these things?"

"It's very well-made…." Gray-sama scratched his head, as if he was thinking hard about what was the right words to say, "…and plus I… You..did give me that scarf, so why would I hate something you've made?" he looked away, a new tinge of red colouring his cheeks.

Juvia wasn't expecting him to bring up the scarf. She's never seen him wear it yet, but the fact that he's mentioned it means he treasures it…? She would like to think of it that way. Overwhelmed with relief and love, Juvia lounged and hugged him, "Thank you, Gray-sama!"


	2. Sunrise: Brighter Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy songfic during the great battle betwee FT and Alvarez.

**Disclaimer:** Mashima-sensei has all the rights to Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. Oh, and this little song written by Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell isn't mine either.

 **Setting:** Shortly after Ch. 499

 **Prompt:** Sunrise

* * *

_**You are my sunshine,** _

Gray's cry was heard from miles away. To Wendy, it was one filled with despair and complete utter loss.

_**My only sunshine.** _

Wendy winced at how sad he sounded. Gray has always been calm and collected, and whenever he did have his outbursts, it was short lived. Nor was it ever directed at her anyway. But it was obvious – even to her – that Juvia was different for him, even if Gray doesn't want to acknowledge that himself.

" _Gray-san, you look happy. Happier than you used to be," she'd been wanting to tell him after she saw him and Juvia taking down the members of Avatar together. Being with Gray on missions together and seeing him fight as a team and alone, there was a warmer feeling she got from him._

_He had looked at her puzzled, "Huh, I've always been happy. What do you mean?"_

" _I'm glad Juvia's OK and you're both together!"_

_He'd looked away, embarrassed, "I don't know what you're talking about..."_

_**You make me happy** _

Even though he denied Juvia had anything to do with it, she remembers that day when Juvia convinced her to take her to Gray. She remembers the gentle look on his face, looking at Juvia and Lucy chatter away in the distance when the battle was over.

_**When skies are grey.** _

_Something must've happened to Juvia-san…_

"Charle,"

Charle nodded, her expression solemn. The exceed must've had a premonition too. The two headed back where they had last seen the ice-mage.

_**You'll never know dear,** _

Wendy urged Charle to hurry as they drew closer to where Gray and Juvia's scent were last. Other than traces of ice and snow, there was also blood. Lots of it. With Wendy's acute sense of hearing, Juvia's breaths were faint.

"Hurry, Charle! We might not make it!"

"I'm doing my best!"

_**How much I love you.** _

The sight of Juvia scared her. Her clothes were drenched in blood, and her breaths shallow and lighter by the second. She gulped and clenched her fists, readying herself as Charle descended.

Wendy's reminded of what Gray told her once.

" _I can't quite explain it…. But she makes my days brighter than it used to be."_

It was such a rare moment of Gray opening up to her that as she looks at Juvia now that they're closer to the ground, her resolve strengthens.

Wendy raced towards Juvia once they touched ground. Her heart was beating fast, the water mage doesn't seem to be moving. Yet, she can still hear the water mage's breaths she started calling for the water mage, "Juvia-san! Juvia-san!"

_**Please don't take** _

Wendy bent down and began healing her. She spoke to Juvia as she did so, hoping it might bring her back sooner. "Juvia-san! I'm here, please hold on!"

_**My sunshine away.** _

As Wendy continued to heal Juvia, the sky dragon slayer gradually heard Juvia's breaths steadier and for much longer. Wendy breathed a sigh of relief, _Juvia-san will be OK!_

Juvia's eyes fluttered open as she came to. "Mmmn…?"

"Juvia-san! You mustn't get up yet!" whilst she was relieved the water-mage is conscious, her injuries are severe.

"Wendy…" Juvia got up anyway despite her pleas and bowed, "Both of you are Juvia's saviours. Juvia is forever grateful."

Wendy brushed it off, it's what she had to do and what she can do to protect everyone. _And for Gray-san. He probably needs Juvia-san more than anyone._

As if reading her thoughts, Juvia started looking around her, "Where's Gray-sama?! Is he all right?"

"He wasn't here when I got here…" before Wendy could finish her sentence though, the water-mage has gotten up, searching the area.

"Juvia-san, you shouldn't overexert yourself!" she runs after the water-mage.

Charle sighed, "Fools, the both of them."

"They just both need each other, Charle," the sky dragon slayer smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August to September went by like a madhouse at work for me (beginning of school year and all), and I had no brain power to write at all until late September and October.
> 
> My real life aside, I tried to write from a different character's perspective here, and it's hard... I don't know if Wendy sounds Wendy at all… I'm not sure where I was going with this prompt, I kind of hinted at it, with Gray's line via Wendy. And eeyyy, bringing' them songfics back, LMAO. Please don't hate me, haha ^^"
> 
> As always, how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know your thoughts! ^^


	3. Growth: In a Better Place

**Prompt:** Growth

 **Disclaimer:** I love Gray and Juvia, so I am just exploring their characters a bit more. No money is earned from this.

 **Setting:** Post-canon

* * *

"I'll see you soon," Gray muttered, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered, then moved to rest on her cheek.

"Be safe Gray-sama," she leaned into the touch, her hands coming up from her sides to hold it, not wanting to see him go just yet.

Gray smiled, "Always." He gently let go of the hand that she held on to and brought her into a hug. His lips lightly brushing her forehead before he walked out the door.

***

"Juvia? Juvia!" Lucy-san had taken to waving her hands in front of her to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry Lucy-san." Gray's been gone for two days on his mission, but Juvia couldn't stop thinking about the way he'd left that she'd wanted to speak to someone… Lucy had been the one Juvia first thought of, since she was always acute in catching these sort of things…

Lucy only giggled, not taking any of her actions in offence, "Thinking about someone?"

Juvia smiled, but said nothing. Lucy's eyes glinted and leaned closer. Her voice turned just slightly softer, "Let me guess… Gray surprised you again?"

Thinking back to the hug and kind-of-goodbye kiss, Juvia flushed red at the thought. _Lucy-san was always good with these things…_ Juvia looked down at her hands and back to Lucy again. _It wouldn't hurt to tell Lucy-san…_ she thought, so she told the celestial mage everything.

Lucy had nodded and hummed, but never interrupted as she talked. Once she had finished, the blonde only said, "So that's what happened…"

"It's just… Gray-sama rarely shows how he feels, so…" Juvia picked on a coffee stain on her mug, she hasn't ever told anyone about her relationship with Gray or what their relationship was like. It made her nervous and fidgety wondering what Lucy would think.

"Well, I think you've got nothing to worry about, Juvia."

"Really?" she'd looked up from her coffee mug, surprised that Lucy-san was taking this very calmly, as if she expected this was how things would turn out.

"I'm glad Gray's finally got his act together," Lucy-san smiled at her, her hands reaching for her own mug to warm her hands.

"Juvia's not quite following you, Lucy-san…"

After a sip from her tea, Lucy said, "You probably can't tell the difference since you're so close to him, but from me and everyone else – we're glad you two have grown so much together!"

"E-Eh?!"

"It's true! Don't tell me you forgot what happened between you and Gray at my award ceremony!"

"Lu-Lu-Lucy-san heard about that?!" Juvia wished her face was small enough, she wanted to hide behind something. She knew she was as red as a tomato.

"Wendy was next to me," she smiled apologetically.

"Juvia's-"

"But that Gray is a very different one from this Gray today right?"

"Yes…"

***

"Juvia? Oi, Juvia!"

"Wha- Oh! I'm sorry, Gray-sama! Juvia spaced out…"

"It's alright, but I think you need to watch that soup…"

She looked down, the pot with their clam chowder had started to simmer over the brim, "Oh no!" she turned down the heat and thankfully most of the contents didn't overflow on to the stove.

"Everything OK?" there was Gray-sama again, twisting a loose strand of her hair before tucking it back behind her ear. She felt her cheeks flush just a bit.

"Juvia's... fine. Thank you, Gray-sama," she'd turned to him, smiling reassuringly. Gray kept his eye on her, his hand trailing from the back of her head to her shoulder and then her arm. Finally, reaching her hand and holding it, rubbing it gently.

Usually his touch left her flushed and her knees weak, she already feels her cheeks burning, but she knew he didn't believe her, even if he hasn't said a word. Hoping that she'll put him at ease, she closed whatever distance was left between them and hugged him.

"Juvia?" _Gray-sama didn't shy away…_ It was something she remembered he used to do way back when she was far more outspoken about her feelings… _Not that he ever did since…_ she can't remember when he stopped squirming away. It doesn't seem important anymore.

"Juvia promises she is fine, Gray-sama…Can we...stay like this for a while?"

"Yeah," she felt him smile as he tucked his head on her shoulder, the steady beat of his heart calmed her.

***

"You've always been the one to be affectionate, Juvia. So… If my gut is right, I'd say he's trying his best to do the same for you."

"You… really think so, Lucy-san?"

"He'll be back from his mission tonight, right? See if he does something again," and winked. "You mean a lot to him, Juvia. Trust me." The celestial mage had smiled gently.

***

"You sure you're fine, Juvia?" Gray-sama's voice called her back, she felt him tightening the embrace, rubbing her back.

"More than ever, Gray-sama!"

She felt him chuckle, "I was only gone for a few days."

"Juvia's just very happy you came home safely, that's all."

He shifted their positions so that their foreheads touched, his love for her clear in his eyes as he looked at her and smiled, "It's good to be home."

Juvia couldn't help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L;KAJS;DLFKAS LOTS OF MUSHY SUGAR FLUFFY GOODY GRUVIA. Is it weird that I am squealing and smiling as I write these two babies? Also, when I visited San Francisco for my sis's college graduation (it's been two years now) we had the most delicious clam chowder with sour dough (any of you living in the Bay Area? it's THAT ONE), so I had Juvia make clam chowder, LOL. Funny detail that I thought I'd share, haha.
> 
> This was my attempt to write a slightly more affectionate Gray. And *cough* I had to insert a forehead touch somewhere. I love that sketch so much. So consider this drabble somewhat inspired by that *cough* I also miss the Lucy-Juvia BROTP, so here she is, talking with Juvia. I was debating between her or Cana, but Lucy seemed like the better choice for this conversation… The shift between present and past was intentional, but I didn't want the whole thing in italics so… I hope it still made sense for y'all… As always, how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know your thoughts! ^^


	4. Scars: There's a Difference

**Prompt:** Scars

**Disclaimer:** Teachers don't get a lot of respect or credit, please don't sue. I simply enjoy writing Gray and Juvia the way I want to, and filling in the gaps to Mashima's story. I own nothing other than the plot.

**Setting:** Post-Alvarez War; Some time before Ch. 545

* * *

"Juvia!" Gray knew she'd be right behind him. There was no need to look back and check.

"Water Nebula!"

"Ice Hammer!" There never was a long lag between him calling her and then combining their attacks for that final blow, and it wasn't any different this time either. The snow baboon was down after the onslaught, "Nice work," he grinned.

"You, too Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled at him. It wasn't until he saw a few men from the town gawking at her, some even whistling, that he realised she'd stripped down to just her bra, and it did nothing but show her – ahem – assets.

"Oi!" Gray shouted at them, while standing in front of Juvia. Shielding her from more prying eyes.

His shouting drew her attention to her state of dress though. "Oh no! Where has Juvia's shirt gone now?" Looking at her searching for her top frantically, he realised she wasn't really aware of people's eyes on her at all, from the way she's looking around desperately for her clothes.

As she was walking in circles and bending down to find her lost top, he saw the scar.

Gray's brows furrowed. He'd been wanting to talk to her, but the opportunity never came. He'd been thinking a lot about what to say, but whenever he wanted to start the conversation, it's like the words were lost to him.

Whispers from onlookers and a few who dared to point at it – because the scar was quite huge – broke him out of his thoughts. Not wanting to put her on the spot or more embarrassed than she already feels, he quickly looked around for his shirt and held it out to her, giving the men a few good glares at the same time so he didn't have to look. Not that she wasn't bad to look at, quite on the contrary, but it's that… scar.

"Thank you, Gray-sama! Juvia's decent now." She sounded relieved as she took the shirt from him. Only then did Gray turn to face her again.

"You OK? You weren't hurt?"

"Yes! Juvia is fine! Gray-sama's attack covered Juvia's in good time," she smiled and reassured him, though her cheeks were still quite red.

Although Juvia never spoke about what happened… with them. Gray's been noticing that her hands wander there often. Her left abdomen. Whether Juvia is conscious of that or not he doesn't know, but it bothers him sometimes, that he was the reason she had it.

_Gray was ready to give Invel some of his ice demon attacks when he said, "You may not be aware of it, but your heart is slowly being tainted by darkness."_

" _Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_No seconds later, he and Juvia were bounded by Invel's ice lock, and he felt his consciousness fading, and his body moving of its own accord._

" _You two will now fight to your deaths. The chains will not break until one of you dies."_

_He fought hard against the blows that he hit her with, but her grunts and yelps were not lost to him, as much as his mind tried to shut them down._

He never cared about his scars, because at least he knew what he was getting himself into when he got them. Like when he got the scar on his forehead at Galuna Island…

* * *

" _It looks cool doesn't it?"_

* * *

And when he had to fight against Ultear…

" _I will seal your darkness for you…" he could still feel the wound on his abdomen bleeding, but he hopes that his blood on his ice will finally do the trick._

***

But if anything was to happen to her, he lost all sense of logic.

_Gray kept himself hidden as he followed Ultear. He had to know what she was up to. Ultear reached a pink-haired girl whom she called Meredy, and lying beside her in the clearing was Juvia, unconscious._

_He fought the urge to call out to her and run, but he knew there was more to Ultear than what she told him… His knuckles turned white as he balled them into a fist, holding the urge to run up and take Juvia away from there._

" _I won't let Gray see a future… If he lives, then he can live it knowing the loss of a friend!" Ultear produced a sword, ready to strike against Juvia, who still wasn't showing any signs of waking up._

" _Damn it! Screw this!" Gray cursed and produced an attack of his own._

***

His scars are reminders that he has fought and has kept on fighting. Yet, seeing scars on Juvia. Heck, seeing her get hurt – is different.

" _Juvia!" he wanted her to chase after Zeref, but if her leg is hurt…_

" _Juvia's alright!" Even though she reassured him, she still dragged her leg a little as she ran off to find Zeref._

***

And when it really seemed like she was lost to him forever…

" _Juvia's life belongs to you, Gray-sama."_

_Then he couldn't hear her anymore, not even in his thoughts. He didn't care how loud his cry was. Her body lied limp in his arms, the warmth from her body slowly fading._

***

Gray shuts down that thought immediately, but that didn't stop him from spacing out and physically shirking.

"Are you alright, Gray-sama?" Juvia was now leaning closer to him, inspecting his face and touching his arm.

"Yeah…I'm fine…." The warmth from her touch reminded him that she is here and she is safe. He steadied his breath and gave her a wry smile. She smiled back.

The rest of the way back to the guild went without much hassle. Juvia still couldn't find her shirt, much to her dismay. He held on to her hand all the way back to Magnolia, and she never asked any questions. Ever since _that_ happened she seemed to be able to read him even more than she already did before, and his hands tightened around hers at the thought.

They'll talk about it. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do think it wasn't the first time Gray saw Juvia's scar in the last chapter. So here's some build-up to their eventual conversation…? As always, how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know your thoughts! ^^


	5. Trust: Unwavering

**Prompt:** Trust

**Disclaimer:** There really isn't anyone else quite as trusting and patient as Juvia. I just want her appreciated more, so I write. She still belongs to Mashima, kthx.

**Setting:** Some point between Ch. 499 and Ch. 500

* * *

Juvia's scar shot a jolt of pain with every step she took, but she tried to ignore it as she focused on what mattered the most.

"Gray-sama!" She stopped to take a breath, her hands on her abdomen as she tried to keep most of what Wendy has healed from reopening.

"Juvia-san, you really shouldn't be pushing yourself right now!" Wendy's usual tone of politeness gone.

"I know, but Gray-sama…" She has to find him. Though when she really thought about it, she is always finding him.

" _Gray-sama…"_

_She remembers those months and days in the rain. Calling his name and getting no response._

When she woke up to find Wendy instead of Gray-sama beside her, it brought back those dark, dark days. She closed her eyes to recoup herself and her thoughts, "Gray-sama!"

She prays, like she has always done in the past, that she will find him in one piece.

"Gray-sama…"

That he is alive.

" _You think I can be beaten that easily?!"_

That he comes back to her.

" _When this war is over, I'll give you my answer."_

_She had nodded in response when he added, "And… Stay close to me once we start fighting these people from Alvarez."_

He'd gone back on his word, but…

" _Juviaaa!"_

She can't piece back what else had happened… though his cry for her was the last thing she remembered before she'd completely blacked out…. Knowing Gray-sama, he'd probably gone to find Invel, and then…

When Wendy finally caught up with her, she presumed what might have happened to Gray. "We need to get to Gray-sama. Right away." Wendy eyed her with concern, so Juvia smiled at her, "Juvia will do her best not to hurt herself any further."

The smaller girl finally broke into the first smile Juvia has seen since she woke up, "Here, lean on me." Once she got her arm around Wendy's shoulders, the sky dragon slayer continued, "There's traces of Gray-san's scent here, but it gets stronger over there."

"Thank you, Wendy-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit on the short side, my apologies. I brought back the moment from "Brighter Days", and continues where Wendy's finished – in Juvia's perspective, haha. As always, how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know your thoughts! ^^


	6. Loss: A World Without You

**Prompt:** Loss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gray or Juvia unfortunately. I really love them though, and I want to relive the angst and beauty that is Ch. 499.

**Setting:** Ch. 499 – 500

* * *

Her voice resonated everywhere, and he wish he had way to keep it from fading away, because he is pretty sure her body isn't moving.

" _Juvia will live on in Gray-sama's body…"_

No…

" _So please don't be sad…"_

_No… Not after Ur and his father. Don't take her…_ His breath was coming in short pants, his vision blurred by the tears rolling down his cheeks, and his whole world seems to shake. His hands trembled as he crawled to Juvia's side. He gulped, trying to keep the pain in his chest at bay, "This… This can't be happening…"

"Juvia…" he cradled her body, limp and lifeless, growing colder with each passing second.

"… _because Juvia's life will always belong to Gray-sama."_

_That doesn't mean a –_ He held back a gasp that turned into a gulp as Juvia's hand that transferred him her blood loosened in grip and dropped to her side. _It wasn't supposed to end like this… She wasn't…_ He couldn't stop the tears that came now, his whole body shook. He screamed into the abyss. He didn't care who heard him. _Juvia…_

His mind told him she is long gone but his heart wanted to bargain with death, with fate. One last time. Gray cupped her cheeks, pleading, "Juvia…Wake up. Please…. I'm going to take your… Our feelings more seriously…"

***

" _You can always just crash at my place if you want."_

" _What?"_

" _I-I mean… until Fairy Hills gets renovated…" He looked away, feeling his cheeks getting hotter. Another slip of tongue, damn it. She's going to freak out…_

" _Juvia will like that."_

" _Wha…Um, yeah. Cool then." And he left it at that._

***

He held her closer, his forehead touching hers, "so please… Juvia…" _Don't leave me as well._

Gray slowly lifted his head, drawing out the seconds in the hopes that fate would answer this one and only miracle he wanted. But Juvia's eyes remained closed. He breathed in, wiping away tear streaks and tear marks. His thumb brushed gently against her cheeks too, then the loose strands of her hair. Gray lifted her up and – out of instinct or habit, he wasn't sure – had expected a yelp of surprise in return…

***

" _G-Gray-sama?!" her grip on his shirt tightened, her head fitting surprisingly well on the crook of his neck._

" _You're going to hurt your feet even more walking in those," It was an excuse and he mentally slapped himself for doing it again. He liked keeping her close. Her warmth and scent of her calmed him, and she was lighter than he thought._

_Though he quickly regretted the idea… he could hear every little gasp she made, and her breath fanning his neck was doing…things._

***

…But there wasn't. His hands around Juvia tightened.

Once he found a spot where he believes she will be somewhere out of the ways of battles, he went off in search of Invel. _He took Juvia away…_ His resolve hardened, he walked away. Away from her and into the chilling darkness of his heart that slowly consumed him. He released his demon slaying magic. Watched as the black blots taking a life of its own, marking his hands and arms.

***

Gray did find him. Invel be damned. He had thrown all his attacks, his punches, and eventually his fists at Invel. This is all him. Him and his magic that caused this gnawing pain in his chest that won't go away. With each punch and fist was the reminder that she will never come back. There is nothing he can do to bring her back anymore.

" _Welcome back, Gray-sama!"_

As Invel lay on the ground defeated, he thought he would feel better.

" _Juvia made Juvi-bread again, Gray-sama!"_

But he didn't. Tears were rolling down his cheeks again and his heart still feels cold and empty. Invel, face swollen and bruised, chuckles as he lay on the ground, taunting him still, with old wounds and loss.

"As long as E.N.D. lives, your fate of misfortune and loss continues."

He already knew that…

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel, is the strongest demon from the Books of Zeref, that man is your true enemy."

So fate decided he will have to fight his best friend, huh?

" _Juvia won't go easy on you, Gray-sama!"_

It doesn't matter. Juvia is gone and so too, has any hopes he had left of a future worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM. GRAY ANGST. MUAHAHAHAHAH. Also DOUBLE DRABBLE UPDATE, WOOOO.
> 
> I don't know if the flashbacks were a bit much. Otherwise, I am quite happy with this… As always, how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know your thoughts! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble actually began my break from writing in 2018 but here we are, we slowly back and writing a little~

**Prompt:** Future plus prompt 11 "You can have half" and prompt 15"I made your favourite" from 100 ways to say "I love you" because I was seriously out of inspiration on how to write this.

**Disclaimer:** Gray, Juvia, and bishi-kun (whom I'll call "Arashi" here) are owned by Mashima. I just love them a lot and want to write something that has all three of them in it, haha.

**Setting:** Post-canon, obviously. Otherwise, how does bishi-kun come into being, ohoho ;)

* * *

" _Juviaaaa!" he felt his voice going hoarse, but she was getting pulled away. He tried to reach out and grab her hand –_

"Daaaddd! Time to get up!" a loud voice echoes through Gray's dream, and his eyes opened.

Not a second later, a big weight landed on his stomach, waking him up completely, "Ooof!" Gray chuckled and sat up, "I'm up, I'm up," he ruffled his son's midnight blue hair. "Morning Arashi."

"Morning dad! Mum told me to come and get you for breakfast!" Arashi greeted him back, still sitting on his stomach.

"I'll be down in a bit," Gray let his hand stay in his son's hair, though not for long as he felt Arashi rolling off his stomach and his bed.

"'kaaayyy!"

He smiled in the direction that Arashi had ran off and got out of bed himself.

Gray made it to the bottom of the stairs as Juvia turned around with all their mugs on a tray, "Ah, Gray-sama good morning! I made your favourite today!" she smiled as she put all the mugs in front of their respective seats at the dining table.

"Eh?" Juvia blinked at the half-empty plate that had her husband's breakfast just a few minutes before.

She glanced sideways to her son who tiptoed to his own seat, a few stains and sauces around his mouth, "Arashi-kun!"

"I was still hungry!"

Juvia had her hands on her waist, giving their son a stern look, "Finish your breakfast!"

Arashi pouted but did as he was told though Gray heard him mumble a "fine" as his son took a seat beside him. Though seconds later he sees Arashi turn to him, his eyes gleamed and sparkled from the morning sun coming from the windows. They remind him a lot of how Juvia's does the same, as Arashi offers, "You can have the rest of yours and half of mine, dad!"

"Thanks," ruffling his son's hair again.

"Gray-sama, are you alright?" Juvia sat down beside him, observant and concern laced in her voice as ever, whispering, "Was it your nightmares again?"

Though not low enough for Arashi to ask, "Did you have a bad dream, dad?"

"I did. But…" he paused, as he tried to remember what had occurred before Arashi had woken him up.

"Gray-sama?"

"Dad?"

Gray couldn't hold back his chuckle, the resemblance in his wife and son were uncanny, "It seems I've forgotten it already. Don't worry."

Juvia's shoulders noticeably relaxed, and Arashi's eyes gleamed, "Did I help dad?"

"You sure did."

He looked to Juvia, who smiled at him in return and thought, _both of you have._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not feelin' it with this drabble. I remember doing previous drabbles in this collection and aiming to reach for higher word counts than my first attempts in the Gruvia Week 2016 prompts... I think I managed to do that with the first six, but after a long break and coming back to this, I'm back to writing a snippet or snapshot into how their life is with their son, haha. I apologise for this one being on the short side after such a long wait, haha. I will be honest, I was in a little rough spot when drafting this. I am feeling slightly better about it after taking some days off! Although I still think I need a break from writing… As always, how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know your thoughts! ^^


End file.
